Somwhere Only We Know
by HeavenlyTantei
Summary: Sana is dating Ryuu,a boy she feels nothing for in an attempt to get over Jach, her summer love. Signing up as a techie for the Jimbou School play Fences, she meets an actor, Akito, who seems to have interest in her--but he is three years her senior! SxA


**HIHI! NEW FANFIC! XD**

Ya ya, I know you guys wanted me to finish that other one but I got an idea…(or experience—a good deal of this happened 2 me) and I had to write it down. Now for the story to flow, there will be lotz of changes.

1. Sana is short, but curvy and usually wears very…boobish shirts  
2. Akito and Tsuyoshi are 2 years older (Tsuyoshi has a totally different personality!!)  
3. Sana is famous online and around town, but she's not on tv (yet)  
4. Sengoku Sensei hates sana, and not Akito.  
5. Rei is a senior with a bit of a crush on sana  
6. Asako is also a senior  
7. Babbit is a charater!!XD  
8. Sana admires the lead in the play, an OC William Britto  
9. Jimbo isa secondary school—Middle and High  
10. Sana's mother is her real mother, and everyone always asks if she's adopted anyway. Her father is an OC named Koru

**technical theater is sound, lights, and backstage work. Techies is often the nickname given to those who participate as the hands in a show. A common saying passed on between techies is "Piss me off and you sing in the dark."

'scuse meh errors. Y'all know I can't spell. ;3

**Somewhere only We Know, a KNO fanfic.**

"Young love will only break your heart"

that is a phrase I have repeated over and over in my head as time elapsed. It wasn't a bad thing to fall in love I suppose, but you could say I always fell for the bad men. Deciding everything else came first, I push unrequited love to the back of my mind and continued pushing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the bell buzzed, I quickly lobbed my chair atop the table and dashed out the door. Considering how fast I came to the other side, I waited by the door for what seemed like months. Seeing people pass swept up in their conversations, I began to daydream about topic. These matters were very inconsequential and had little relevance to the here and now. So lost in my trivial thoughts, I failed to notice a certain someone come up behind me.

"Sana!" he cheered gleefully, glomping me. Looking backward, I noted the stiff, short, spiky hair I'd grown so very fond of. "How was science?" I made a face with no vocal reply, causing a contagious laughter to erupt from his lungs. "Nothing special?"

"a slight understatement," I cooed. As we commenced our 5 minute journey, I grabbed ahold of his hand. "Ryuu it made watching paint dry seem interesting."

"Its interesting if you like watching paint dry"

"smart ass."

He grinned at me, content with the crass response. "As I am known, SanSan" I wanted my heart skipped a beat, hearing his nickname for me. Alas, only contentment rushed fruitfully through my body. We parted happily as we went out separate ways. Heading down to my pick up area, I remembered that today was the first day of technical rehearsal for the school play, Fences. As I proceeded to the theater, my flashed back to my "sign up" to help with technical production.

-

_Breathing heavily, I advanced at Rei. He smiled warmly, picking me up into an embrace. _

"_San-chan! What's going on?" I gently ended the physical contact and tried to smile as warmly as he had._

"_Nothing of Importance," I said calmly. "I wanted to ask you if you have any tech spots left for fences?" Twisting his face into an unreadable frown, there was a bit of an awkward pause._

"…_Well you're a bit too small to do any heavy lifting during the show…" he said slowly, revealing his thoughts to absorb the silence. "And you haven't learned how to do sound or lights in class yet either, according to Rigg's 'lesson plan'. I can't think of anything off the top of my head…" looking pleading into his eyes, I tried to erect any overlooked options._

"_Think a little harder?" I asked, with a hint of desperation in my tone.. He furrowed his brow in thought as he ran his hands through long wheat-colored hair. Suddenly, his pale blue eyes became a little bit brighter._

"_We don't have a prop mistress. The actors are pretty competent, so I figured we didn't need one, but you could fit into that job nicely." My lips drew into a tight line on the 'we didn't think we needed one' bit, but I held my tongue. This was my only chance, after all._

"_What would you have me do?"_

"_You would manage the prop table and make sure all props are where they need to be. You also get make sandwiches." Figuring he meant he meant for cast and crew, I raised an eyebrow._

"_Can I eat any?"_

"_If you make an extra for yourself," he smiled. "Its for a scene after all." Quickly drawing back any doubt I had, I too smiled._

"_When do I start?"_

"_Tech rehearsals start next week. Come prepared!"_

_-  
_

Sighing heavily, I entered the building. Upon my arrival, I was greeted with a somewhat pleasant surprise.

"Aya?" I asked, looking over to see my old friend walking toward me with a plaided shirt crumpled in her hands.

"Sana!" she grinned, hugging me. "What are you doing here? Did you forget something in class today?" It was only then I remembered even though we didn't often communicate during the class, Aya was indeed in my 3rd period class, which so happened to be theater. Second semester was a tech class and 10 hours of working in the theater were required to pass the course.

"No actually," I said slowly. "I'm doing tech this time…" the shock was notable in her eyes, and it made me crack a smile. I'd always thought tech was kinda cool, but it was well known that I was a performer and preferred to be onstage.

"well that's…unexpected…" She said slowly. Quickly breaking away from that, she held up the shirt crumpled in her hands "I'm doing costuming!"

"They're letting an 8th grader do costuming this year?"

nodding, Aya returned to her duties, once again leaving me to fend for myself. Glancing around the theater, I noted there was other people I knew—Gomi and Babbit, both of whom were in my science class. My breath Stopped short when I saw the cast. There were a few high schoolers I didn't recognize, but there on the end was William Britto, (better known as Britto by friends and acquaintances) the performer who'd captured my admiration 3 years ago at my first Jimbou choral concert. Alas, this year he's a senior, so I will no longer have the ability…the privilege to see him shine.

"Sana!" I voice called. I turned just as Rei scooped me up and spun me around. "you didn't forget!"

"I thought I would," I said honestly. "But I wrote it on my arm, see?" examining the markings, he gave me a look

"Did you bathe?" he ask suspiciously, as his eyes went from my face back to my arm.

Playfully ripping my arm from his grasp, I stuck my tongue out. "Well I re-wrote it after I bathed, anyhow." He put his hands up, giving in to my moral and gave me the props list.

"Your first task, however," he grinned. "is making popcorn."

"huh?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

hope u liked it! She's not going to notice Akito for awhile! He's one of the actors in the play! So is tusyoshi and asako. Another OC coming up! HT out.


End file.
